She's Going to Be My Stepdaughter
by cecile9155
Summary: One Shot. What Lorelai should have said to Luke at the end of A Vineyard Valentine...


"So April's coming by the diner again tomorrow night again. Her mother will be picking her up at 8 so..."

"I'll come by after 8 then." Lorelai quickly finished, looking Luke in the eyes desperately wishing that he could hear the hurt in her voice and the pain she was feeling at this moment. Except for the ending, this weekend had been just the getaway that the two of them had truly needed. She had finally opened up to Luke about all of her fears–her fears about them never getting married. And Luke had reassured her they would get married. And he had even gotten her a Valentine's Day gift. Although, she suspected Logan may have a had a lot more to do with that than he had let on. Luke had calmed her fears this weekend–except for one. The one that she hadn't voiced because she had been too afraid to bring it up. She didn't want Luke to accuse her of being jealous of his daughter. She wasn't jealous–she just wanted the chance to get to know April as well. After all, April was going to be her stepdaughter. That was if they ever... Lorelai swallowed quickly to prevent the sob from deep inside of her from escaping and revealing her personal anguish to Luke. How long was she going to have to stare at April from across the way at Taylor's ice cream shop. She had only met April once–she had seemed like a nice kid. Smart. Reminded her a lot of Rory at that age. Rory would probably hit it off with April if they ever met. If... Quickly, she muttered something to Luke about picking her bags up later and left into the cold winter air of Stars Hollow. She stood outside the diner for a few moments and suddenly without thinking she turned around and headed back in again.

"Luke, we need to talk."

"Lorelai, I thought you had left. What's wrong?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Luke, I know you want to spend time alone with April–getting to know her and bonding. And that's important for both her and for you. But I want to get to know her too. After all, she's going to be my stepdaughter after we get married. Doesn't she ever ask about me?"

Luke nodded. "I've told her about you."

"Doesn't she want to meet me? I mean I know we sort of met but we were never formally introduced."

"She's mentioned it a couple of times."

"Luke, you can't shut me out of this part of your life. We're going to be married. That means we share everything. You know that's what went wrong between Max and myself. I didn't want to share everything with him. I wasn't ready yet. But I am now. And I need to know that you are too."

Luke sat down–trying to take in everything that Lorelai was saying to him. "I didn't know you felt this way—I've been so wrapped up in this thing... I... I didn't think."

"Luke, you've always been here for me. When I needed a friend the most–I could always turn to you. But that hasn't been the case lately. Ever since you met your daughter you've been pushing me further and further away. I don't deserve this. April wouldn't want you to give up your life to be her father."

Luke nodded. "Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I never meant to push you away... I..."

"I know Luke. And I should have said something earlier..."

"You never wanted to postpone the wedding did you?"

Lorelai shook her head as the tears started streaming down her face. "No, I didn't. I offered but I didn't think you would honestly accept..."

"June 3 meant the world to you and I blew it. Lorelai, I'm so sorry."

Luke took Lorelai into his arms and held her tight.

"I love you Lorelai Gilmore."

"And I love you Luke Danes."

"Tomorrow, you should come by the diner about seven. You can spend sometime with April and me before her mother comes."

"Luke are you sure?"

"You're right. It's high time that April get to know her future stepmother. Especially with June 3 approaching so quickly."

"June 3?"

"That is the date of our wedding isn't it?"

"But I thought you needed time?"

"Lorelai, I've been in love with you since the moment we first met. This is right."

They kissed and walked hand and hand together back to the house.

The following night at the diner...

"April, you remember Lorelai Gilmore my fiancé?"

April nodded. "Yes, I do. It's nice to see you again."

April and Lorelai began talking and quickly became fast friends. Lorelai told April all about Rory, and April insisted that Lorelai bring Rory by soon so she could meet her future stepsister. As Luke watched the two talk and laugh, he smiled to himself. He didn't know why it had taken him so long. Why he didn't... He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. All of that didn't matter now. In a few short months, they were going to be a family.


End file.
